Broom Hatter
'''Broom Hatter' is a relatively harmless foe found in the ''Kirby'' series. Clad in a black witch's hat, this clean freak always sweeps away the dust wherever she feels necessary. Broom Hatter rarely goes out of her way to attack Kirby. But she does cause damage if Kirby gets in the way of her obsession. Few changes are made to Broom Hatter between games in both her actions and character design. She is typically a nondescript, simple, powerless foe. Physical Appearance Broom Hatter resembles a stout witch, with a broom and a hat with a band that is, currently, white, and, like many enemies, has no head-body distinction. She has no face whatsoever. Behavior Broom Hatter just sweeps her broom side to side. She is pretty much just like Waddle Dee, Squishy, and Flotzo: She does nothing else. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This was Broom Hatter's first appearance. She appears all throughout the game and will keep to herself as she peacefully sweeps the level clean. As well as moving haphazardly from side-to-side, Broom Hatter may occasionally leap into the air. Unlike most enemies in the extra game, Broom Hatter isn't replaced. Instead, she may now dive off high ledge in an attempt to crush Kirby. Kirby's Pinball Land Broom Hatter only makes a very small appearance in this game. She only appears in the Whispy Woods stage. Kirby can knock into her to score points. Kirby's Avalanche Broom Hatter appears as a very basic enemy in these following games. Once again, Broom Hatter provides no ability and simply waltzes about the level sweeping away the dust. In ''Kirby's Avalanche, Broom Hatter serves as the 7th competitor Kirby must face. Broom Hatter: Oh, what a mess! Must I clean up this entire forest? Kirby: I'd worry more about cleaning up your Avalanche skills first! Broom Hatter: Dust, dust, sweep...Huh?!?? ''Kirby's Block Ball Once again, Broom Hatter is a very rare enemy. Broom Hatter resides in only two levels of the game. Here she provides food when beaten. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Her design and tactics remain the same from earlier games, and she will simply sweep around the level once more. Unlike other games however, if Kirby eats her this time, he will get the rare Clean ability. With a broom in hand, Kirby can aid her in her endless quest to clean the level, as well as sweep dust at his enemies. Alongside Keke, Broom Hatter is the only enemy that bestows the Clean ability in this game. Not counting the unreleased ''Kirby Wii, this is the only game that Broom Hatter gives any ability let alone the Clean ability. ''Kirby Air Ride Broom Hatter is off to the races, but still doesn't serve as a major threat to Kirby. Broom Hatter rides around on its broom rather than cleaning, and zooms through the courses. Kirby Wii In ''Kirby Wii, she would of reprised her role of the supplier of the Clean ability, and would of also served as its Helper. Other Games Broom Hatter is also in Kirby's Adventure, its remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, Kirby's Dream Course, Kirby: Tilt n' Tumble, Kirby Super Star, and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. There is nothing special about Broom Hatter in these games. Artwork Image:Broomhatter2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Broomhat.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Sprites Image:BroomhatterKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Broom_Hatter_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:BroomhatterKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Image:Broom_Hatter_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Broomhatteringame.PNG|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:BroomhatterKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:BroomhatteraltpaletteKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alt. palette) Image:BroomHatter_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Broom_Hatter_Kirby_Tilt_'n'_Tumble.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:BroomhatterKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:BroomhatteraltpalettesKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alt. palettes) File:BroomhatterKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Blitzi Blank Category:Enemies Category:Clean Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land